A Summer in Hell
by FallingxStars
Summary: What do you do when your older brother is the owner of a boot camp and the boy of your dreams is now attending? [AU. SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Kathleen or Kat, you can call me either one! They both work! But anyway, this is my first fanfiction! Yes! My first…So if it's crappy I'm very sorry. **

**It's going to contain Naruto x Sasuke, Ino x Shikamaru, and Itachi x Deidara**. (**Maybe I'll add some more in later:D) So, as you can see, this WILL contain yaoi! If you do not like yaoi, then hit that nifty little 'back' button and read some other story. I will not tolerate flaming just because you don't like the pairing I have! **

**Yes! I don't know how often I will update, but don't worry I won't leave you hanging and I won't give up on my fanfiction!**

**This fanfiction will take place in boot camp. I don't care if my boot camp isn't like other boot camps because this is my made up BOOT CAMP! So if things don't match up to what boot camp really is that's probably why. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Kishimoto Masashi! But Naruto is my bitch! breaks out the yaoi paddle**

This was Sasuke Uchiha's favorite day!

The first day of boot camp, cars would pull in and drop of their crying and whining son or daughter, begging to be taken back home. They knew that they were about to be put through boot camp hell, because that is what boot camp was. Well that's how Sasuke would have liked it to be considered. Deep down, he really did have a heart. Some people just managed to bring out the monster in him, and those people just happened to be the very ones attending the boot camp!

"You're out here early." A yawning voice said.

"I wanted to see them all whine and cry. It makes me happy." Sasuke said in a very flat tone.

"What are you doing out here Shikamaru?" He asked. Shikamaru Nara was not usually up to meet the new arrivals.

Shikamaru yawned. "Itachi said he had to take care of something, because he only has a few hours left before all of our summer is occupied by these brats. So, he asked me to take his place in meeting them for a while until he can show up."

"Oh." Sasuke figured that Itachi was just having wild mansex with Deidara, trying to make up for lost time.

When Itachi was hiring captains for his boot camp, Deidara was probably the least compatible for the job. He _looked_ the part, meaning he had tattoos on his hands of mouths and was well-built. When he talked, he sounded like a giggly bunch of middle-aged women. Itachi didn't care though. Deidara was hot and that's all that mattered to him. When Sasuke asked why he had hired such a fruit cake, Itachi had replied. "He's hot. You're gay, can't you tell? You would have done they same thing, little brother." Well he _was_ pretty fine, but Sasuke wouldn't have risked the boot camp over some hot giggle bag of flowers. Even he didn't understand his brother one hundred percent of the time.

"Here we go." Shikamaru took one last yawn before he began greeting the incoming of maggots.

"Neji." Sasuke and Shikamaru both greeted.

"I see you're back. We didn't straighten you out the first time?" Shikamaru questioned.

Neji replied coldly, "Nothing can change who I am."

"We will see about that." Sasuke's words were laced with venom, even Neji felt uneasy.

Neji turned around and grabbed his duffle bag form the trunk. A small dark haired girl climbed out.

"That's my cousin H-"

"Don't answer. She can speak for herself" Sasuke commanded. "What is your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga, I-I'm Neji's cousin." She said shyly. Sasuke now knew why Neji was going to speak for her. Although, she was going to have to learn to speak for herself eventually, and there was no better place to learn how than at Itachi's boot camp! Then, he began wondering why such a shy girl like Hinata would be at boot camp anyway. Sasuke got really pissed.

First kid and he was already pissed! Great!

Sasuke growled. "You got your harmless cousin doing the same dumb shit like you, now?.!" Neji just stared at him with a blank face.

Shikamaru put his hand on Sasuke's firm shoulder. He sighed. "Let's not get too rowdy. They're just the first here." Shikamaru looked at the adults in the car. "We are sure to return them into tiptop shape and respectful as ever." They both gave a nod and drove off. Sasuke spat on the ground at Neji's feet and shook Shikamaru's hand off of his shoulder. He stood with his arms crossed. "Neji you know where to go. Go down to Shino and he will take you both to your cabins."

As soon as Neji and Hinata were on their way, Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, "I've been Captain for two years now. Why did you stop me from scolding Neji?.!" Anger was rising in Sasuke's voice.

Shikamaru looked no different than he did before. "It was Hinata. You were scaring her. This is her first time here and as you could see, she was pretty shy and didn't speak up for herself much. Yes, this is a boot camp but we should go light on her. Whatever Neji made her do seems to have messed her up pretty bad."

Sasuke knew that Shikamaru was right. He turned his back and waited for the next arrival.

"SHIKA, BABY!" A high scream came from the distance.

"Starting to regret letting Ino work at the camp?" Sasuke asked, a smirk visible upon his pale features.

Shikamaru flinched at the high pitched squeak. "Not one bit." He said with no emotion. Sasuke laughed quietly to himself.

"Look! I brought you a yummy cereal bar. I have to save my cooking skills for tonight for all the boot camp maggots!" She gave him a soft smile. Shikamaru sometimes regretted getting his wife a job at the camp, but then what else would she do? She had quit her secretary job because she hated it so much, back home. All she really could do now was sit around at their house and get fat. Ew! He didn't like the thought of his lovely Ino getting fat. On the other hand, the job she now had kept her close to him and not fat and all she has to do was make crappy food.

"Thank you. I was getting pretty hungry." He gave her one of his grins and a kiss on the check. She smiled back.

A car pulled up and a pink-haired girl got out. She was very skinny and her bones jutted out from underneath her clothes. Her hair was short and messy and pulled back by a hair band.

"I know that girl!" Ino whispered into Shikamaru's ear from behind. "She used to live next door to me, before I moved. She was always with another guy and she got into really bad shape. Then her parents had to…"

"That's enough." Shikamaru stated. He didn't like gossip. Ino knew what was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a nice kiss on the back of his head before she retreated to the kitchen.

"I'm Sakura!" The newcomer stated, looking into Sasuke's dark eyes. She stared for a moment, but then winked at him.

"That's not good here." Sasuke said. Sakura look disappointed "Go down to the red building that's where you will meet Shino. He'll tell you which cabin you are in." Sakura liked a challenge; she wasn't going to give up just yet. She walked down to the red building, swaying her hips and hoping to catch Sasuke's eye. It didn't work.

Another car pulled up. A spiky haired boy jumped out of the car, yelling something back to the woman in the car about dogs.

"I'm Kiba!" He said with a wide grin. The window rolled down from the car. "Don't let this boy get near any dogs!" The driver yelled before speeding off.

Kiba cursed under his breath. "Stupid bitch."

_Dogs? _ Sasuke questioned, in his head. _Why dogs? That's weird._

Shikamaru gave Kiba the directions to Shino.

More people came, including a happy boy named Lee, a scary, pale boy with a lot of eyeliner on named Gaara, and a girl who looked kind of manly named Ten-Ten.

Sasuke sighed. "Damn it! I haven't seen one kid beg on his knees to be taken back home. I'm disappointed."

"Did someone say disappointed?.!" Oh GOD! Sasuke's mind went berserk! Deidara after sex was something to stay away from. He jumped on Sasuke and gave him a big bear hug! He brought him close to his ear. "You know that I _love_ your brother! He's crazy in the bed. You should come join sometime."

"Deidara put him down he can't breathe." Itachi went over to his brother and whispered into his ear.

"You really should come join sometime. I mean Sai does every once in a while and you and Sai only do the naughty when you are really horny. I think it's about time to change it up some." Sasuke fought down a blush. _I would kill you if you weren't my own flesh and blood_, he thought.

"Does this mean I can leave?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Yes." Itachi said waving his hand, not really paying any attention to Shikamaru.

"Oh! By the way, your wife looked mighty fine today." Itachi added as an afterthought.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Deidara tried not to pout. Itachi didn't want people knowing he was gay so he tried to act all manly by hitting on girls. It was pretty lame. Well, he thought it was anyway. Shikamaru left to go see his wife in the kitchen and see who was in his cabin.

"This should be the last car" Sasuke said with a sigh. He had decided to stay because he had a feeling this last arrival would be amusing. Boy, was he right!

"Oh yeah! The last car! WE MADE IT IN TIME!" Deidara said like a little kid.

Itachi glanced over at Deidara. "I think you should go get…" Deidara's lips turned down at the ends and his bright blue eyes shined in the hot sun. "Fine you can stay." Itachi said. He couldn't say no to that cute little face Deidara would give him. Itachi felt like a woman falling for such an easy little trick. Deidara's lips turned up but he stayed quiet, because if he wanted to stay, he would have to behave. He had a hard time obeying, though. That was why they usually only met during the night.

A car whipped around the corner, to the boot camp in the middle of nowhere. It stopped with a screech.

"Get out!"

"Please, don't make me go!" A voice begged.

"GET OUT!"

"I'll be a good little boy!"

"Don't make me say it again."

"But Tsunade! I won't ever go back to the alley…I won't…"

"One…" A blonde-haired boy opened the door.

"Two…" Sasuke smiled. _Now this is what I've been waiting for_.

"Two and a half…" The woman named Tsunade screeched.

"I'll do anything!"

"THREE!" The woman kicked him out of the car and threw his bag on top of him before slamming the door. She rolled down her window part way making sure he couldn't jump through.

"We are only doing this because we love you Naruto." she said, now calm. She drove off before he could say anything.

Naruto turned around his blue eyes turned to the grown men before him. He looked up and flashed a big foxy grin! "I'm Naruto!" _Wow! He's cute! Oh and he has a big mouth I wonder how many peni…Ah! What are you doin?.!. You're turning into Sai!_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"I'm Sasuke." He said coldly, trying to hide his thoughts from earlier

"You look just as old as me!" Naruto said.

"He is two years older than you." Itachi chimed in and Naruto looked at him. He gave him a small smile. "I'm Itachi. Head captain of this boot camp. You think you're parents just drop you off here with no paper work or anything? Well you're dead wrong. I have records on everything, about everybody."

……silence…..

It took Naruto awhile to process all of this information. "Oh! That's kind of scary."

_Wow_, thought Sasuke.

"So when do we eat!.? Do we get Ramen?.!" Naruto almost shouted. Itachi looked a little annoyed, as did Sasuke.

"Of course we have ramen! We are all about to go eat in a little while. Why don't you just go to that red house to find out which cabin you're in and get situated. Then we will have a short talk. And then we can all sit down and eat a good meal." Deidara amiably told the blonde.

"Great!" Naruto ran off down the walkway.

"Deidara I never new you could trick anyone or even lie like that!" Sasuke said, a little shocked.

Deidara ignored Sasuke. "Hehe! I was good wasn't I, Itachi?"

Itachi smiled at him. "In more than one way." He began walking down the trail into the camp. He stopped and turned around. "Hey little brother, I saw the way you were looking at that boy."

"He is hot." Deidara announced.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "But you know the rules no--"

"--NAUGHTY NAUGHTY--" Deidara interjected.

"--with the campers." Itachi finished. He began to walk down the trail again.

Deidara turned around, acknowledging Sasuke's earlier question. "Silly Sasuke, I can do a lot more things than you think." He gave him a smirk and ran after Itachi.

"This isn't going to be a normal boot camp anymore, is it?" Sasuke asked himself, as he began to walk down the trail to the camp.

**Yeah! My very first chapter! I know it's not the best but it will get better. :D Leave a few reviews, it'll make my day! And please, no flames! I worked really hard on this.**

**I hope to have my next chapter up soon. Hehe!**

**SxK was here ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERUL REVIEWS! I don't think I have ever been this happy! **

**Hehe! I must give a special thank you to Ellen! Couldn't have done this without you:D**

**Okay…Well I got some bad news. I will be leaving Wednesday to go to the beach and I will come back Sunday. I started this and didn't even think about the trip. But don't worry. I will try and get two up on Tuesday and one or two on Wednesday. You've all been so nice. So I don't want to let you down. :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and company belong to K. Masashi.**

Naruto pranced happily down to the red building. He didn't know why he was so happy to be at boot camp. Maybe because the people seemed so nice! Yeah, that was it and they had Ramen! It didn't seem like a punishment at all! Naruto smiled to himself. He walked into the red building and no one was there except a man with sunglasses and a big coat with a funnel-like thing at the end. It covered part of his face; he looked kind of like a bug. Naruto giggled to himself.

"Are you Shino?" Naruto asked sill giggly from thinking of him as a man-bug.

"Yes. Name?" Shino stated with authority.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled happily. He couldn't wait to eat ramen.

_What kind of retard is happy about going to boot camp?_ Shino questioned to himself. _Haha, he's with Sasuke_. "You're Captain is Sasuke. Kiba and Neji will be in your patrol. You will be staying in--"

"Great!" Naruto left the red building, happy to meet his new friends and Captain. He walked up to the ugly looking wood cabin and walked inside. There were mud foot prints on the ground and it was messy. "You guys already trashed the place?" Naruto asked in a loud voice.

Neji just looked at him, an annoyed look already plastered upon his face.

"No! It was like this! What kind of sick fuckers do you think we are?.!" Kiba hollered.

Naruto put his hand behind his head and gave a soft laugh. "Calm down. I was just kidding!"

Kiba looked at him and decided he liked him. "I'm Kiba!" He put out his hand and Naruto shook it.

He introduced himself. "I'm Naruto!"

"Neji." Was all Neji said.

"Yeah. He doesn't talk much." Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Well we are just going to have to chage that." Naruto said with a sly smirk

"Hells yeah!" They both exchanged high-fives. In his first five minutes at boot camp, Naruto had already made a best friend. _This is turning out to be more like summer camp_, he thought, _Tsunade thought this was going to be torture. _

The door opened and a man decked-out in camouflage and wearing black boots stepped into the room.

Neji and Kiba stood straight up but Naruto yelled, "Hey, you're the guy from earlier!"

Sasuke gave him a stern look as if he had just shot laser beams out of his eyes. Naruto thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea to say anything right now. "You will address me as Captain Sasuke. We are having a meeting at the lunch hall with the rest of the campers. You will get your uniform there and wait for further instructions. If you are late you will suffer the consequences." Sasuke turned around, clicked his boots together, and walked out the door.

"What the hell is his problem!?"

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, Naruto, but what did you expect? A warm welcome with a smile and a wave? This is boot camp."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "I was getting my hopes up, but at least I will get ramen!" He looked around the room and located the empty bed that would belong to him. Of course, the only bed left was the one next to the bed with black sheets. _That must be 'Captain Sasuke's' bed_, he said sarcastically to himself, _God, why did I have to get this bed_. He began to empty out his bag and set up his bed. It only took him about two minutes and the last touch was his fox plushy! That was his favorite plushy.

Naruto looked up to see Neji sitting on his own bed and Kiba pulling out pictures of dogs and taping them to the bed frame.

"What's up with all the dogs?"

"Nothing." Kiba said suspiciously.

"Come on, tell me! Does it have anything to do with why you're here?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Kiba hollered.

"Okay, dog boy." Naruto said under his breath.

"Okay, fox boy." Kiba said back.

Fox…that what they use to call Naruto back in the Alley. Naruto frowned.

"You both are going to get into trouble because of that plushy and the dog pictures." Neji said. "We better leave."

"I don't care! That Sasuke-bastard can just get over it!" Kiba said to Neji with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. Neji shook his head in disagreement.

"We should go. Captain Sasuke is the harshest of all the Captains. I know this because I've been here before." Neji added before the other two could ask him how he knew. He walked outside the door. Naruto and Kiba shared a look before following after him.

When they got there people where here, there, and everywhere! All three boys met Sasuke's gaze and walked over to him. Next to his feet was a box. "Here. These are outfits for the summer. Wash them on your own time." He handed them each a camouflage outfit with a pair of black boots. Each boy took theirs. "Now go change. You have three minutes!"

"GET MOVING LADIES!" Anko yelled with her manly voice at Hinata, Sakura, and Ten-Ten. All three girls were already in their outfits. Anko seemed to be the toughest of the Captains, next to Sasuke, of course.

"Okay, men. Now that you are in your outfits I want you to all stand here with your backs straight and wait for Leader Itachi." Shikamaru was usually lazy, but when it came down to it, he could be commanding and quit scary. Lee, Gaara, and Choji were all in Shikamaru's group.

All three boys were back now and in uniform. Sasuke looked them up and down to make sure everything was in its correct place. As he looked Naruto over, he thought to himself, _Wow, he's got a nice body._ "Stand with your shoulders back and don't make a sound as we wait for Leader Itachi."

Itachi came onto the stage in the front of the kitchen. "Hello campers." Itachi said sarcastically. "Today is your first day of boot camp. You will address me as Leader Itachi with the utmost respect. If you disrespect me or your captains there will be hell to pay." He said coldly. "You have all been sent here because of your actions throughout the year. This isn't regular summer camp." Naruto's hopes crumpled up, withered, and died. "We aren't here to be your friends. We are here to punish you." Itachi said with his deep voice. "Captains take it from here." Itachi left the stage.

"Okay, gentlemen." Sasuke said. "It's time to get started."

"No food?" Naruto whined

Sasuke gave him the same look he had given Neji earlier that day. "No, absolutely no food!" Sasuke said with venom dripping in his voice. "Now get in a single file line and march!" They got in a line and followed Sasuke out the door. Sasuke brought them to a trail. It was the trail that went all the way around the camp. "Now," Sasuke said with a smirk. "We run around the camp. It's about fifteen miles." Sasuke was used to running the fifteen miles. He ran that trail everyday. He looked at Naruto, waiting for a complaint, but the blonde was still in shock from earlier when Sasuke had yelled at him. He spat at the ground. "We run in a single-file line."

Sasuke turned around and started to run as the boys followed. The line went Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. Naruto noticed, as he was running, that his butt looked pretty hot in those tight shorts…_No Naruto! You must concentrate on running!_, he thought to himself.

Halfway through, everyone was starting to get very tired. Sasuke thought this was the time to start yelling things at them. He turned around and started running backwards. "COME ON! MY GRANDMA CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU AND SHE USES A WALKER!" The boys started to speed up. Sasuke slowed down and started running at Naruto's pace. "Come on, Blondie!" He got his face next to Naruto. He was going to test and see how long it took for Naruto to snap. "You're no good! What kind of slob like you could make it to the end on the first day?.!"

The words rang in Naruto's ears.

_**Flashback!**_

"_You good for nothing piece of shit!" A cruel voice yelled._

_Naruto begged on his knees. "Please, let me join! I have no where else to go!" _

"_Fine." Another voice said. "If you want to join so badly we will have to accept you." The man pulled out a knife. Naruto closed his eyes as the knife was pressed against his hot check. It dug deep into his skin. This occrued five more times, leaving three marks on each cheek. The wounds were sure to scar._

_**End Flashback!**_

Naruto ran faster. Sasuke smiled, satisfied that he had gotten to him. Next was Kiba. "Hey, dog boy. I ripped up all of your precious pictures of little puppies." Kiba knew he couldn't yell at his captain. He didn't want to run another fifteen miles. He also sped up to catch up with Naruto.

Now it was Neji's turn. "You low-life piece of shit!" Sasuke yelled at him. "You think no one can change your life! Well I'll be damned if I don't change yours! If you can stand in that corner and sell that shit and even sell your own cousin, then you better run and catch up to those maggots up there!" Neji sped up. Sasuke, satisfied, ran up to the front of them. They continued running. When they had about five miles left Sasuke made them all stop. "We have thirty minutes until dinner." The three boys hadn't even noticed that night had fallen. Kakashi appeared next to him.

"I will take them to the public bathroom to get washed up for dinner." He said, from underneath his mask. "Your brother would also like to see you." He added quickly. Kakashi was a long-time family friend. He was a supervisor along with Sai and Deidara. Sasuke nodded before taking off to see his brother. Kakashi marched them down to the washroom.

Sasuke knocked on his brother's office door. Deidara was standing next to Itachi licking his lips as Itachi adjusted his pants. "Even though I let the blonde boy stay in your cabin, I still do not trust you watching over him in the bathroom." Itachi gave a smirk. "So, Kakashi will relieve you of your work while you take your own bath and so on. You will take it in my house." Itachi had his very own cabin as his house. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and his office in it.

"I'm not going to try and jump him." Sasuke said a little angrily.

"Well, I sure would!" Deidara said with a big smile. Itachi slapped him on the back of the head as if to knock out his dirty thoughts of the blonde.

"I know you wouldn't, but as Leader," Itachi always liked the ring to that, "I have to make sure that the maggots are safe."

"We make them climb over sixty feet high pieces of wood in a mud pit! I'm pretty sure safety hasn't ever been a concern of yours." For some reason Sasuke couldn't tell why he was so angry.

"I think someone is sexually frustrated! Have you changed your mind about joining us?" Deidara asked, with hope in his voice.

"NO!" Sasuke was pissed now. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke said in a rush. That would calm him down.

After his shower he was going to head down to the kitchen, but he was stopped by Deidara. That was someone he didn't want to see right now.

"Look, the real reason your brother won't let you into the washroom is because if you saw that boy naked and had an erection that wouldn't be to good. He's saving you the embarrassment." Deidara stated before skipping off.

I guess he might be right. As much as he hated Deidara at times he actually really liked him. _I guess Itachi is just looking out for me._ _But watching out for you over an erection is a weird thing to thank your brother over. _Sasuke shook his head in order to clear his thoughts—and ended up running straight into someone!

**Bet you can't guess who he ran into! Haha! Yeah. Sorry this chapter sucked but I am making up for all of it in ch. 3! It's going to be amazing! Don't worry chapter number 3 might be out by tonight or around 3 in the morning. Lol! Anyway. I hope you liked it! Now I'm going to go buy some Monster or something so I can stay up all night and write! I feel bad I'm going away so I will try and write as much as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so my last Chapter wasn't that good. **

**I hope you think this one is better!**

"AHHHH!" A high pitched scream came from the big-mouthed blonde.

"Shit! Where did you learn to scream like that?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Captain Sasuke!"

"What are you doing out here?"

Naruto flashed him a big grin. "Well…you see…I got lost."

"Why weren't you with your patrol?" Sasuke was a bit annoyed that he was wandering around at night with Sai and Deidara on the loose.

"I forgot my shampoo and stuff and I had to run back and get it, but when I came back they were all done. Captain Kakashi said I was on my own and then they all left me." Naruto rambled.

Sasuke sighed. He felt bad for the blonde in some weird way. Maybe because he was so damn sexy! "Okay. Number one, there is no whining in boot camp. Number two, you really should learn your way around, but since it is the first day I will let you off the hook." Sasuke said nicely. Naruto seemed shocked that the venomous boy had a heart. Even Sasuke was a little shocked that he was so nice to him. Shit! This boy was getting to him.

"Okay." Naruto said shyly. _Haha! SCORE! Who gets to walk alone with his hot Captain! I do! Oh! Now on the plus side I now know he has a heart so this makes it even more fun to piss him off!_

Sasuke began to walk towards the kitchen. _Why is he so cute?_ Sasuke complained to himself! _Fuck you Naruto!_

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Naruto asked

"WHAT?.!" Sasuke said shocked

"Wouldn't it be nice if there were stars out tonight?" Naruto said warily because Sasuke actions were so weird.

Sasuke was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear what Naruto had said. "Yes it would be. When we go camping up in the Mountains you can see the stars. It's quite pretty." Sasuke calmed himself down from the outburst earlier.

"We get to go camping!.?" Naruto shouted happily

"Later on in the summer, yes. It's an award for the patrols that obey their Captains." Sasuke stated.

"YES SIR!" Naruto shouted again. "It's like a dream come true! Brokeback Mountain Style!" Naruto mentally banged his head against a brick wall. _CRAP CRAP CRAP!_

"Your own Brokeback Mountain?" Sasuke asked. I _think the blonde just let out a secret!_ He skipped around in his head.

"Um…Please don't tell anyone. I'm sorry. Is it bad to be gay here…I mean I tried changing but I couldn't and…" Naruto was rambling in embarrassment.

"It's fine. I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me. Isn't this basically what this place is about? Secrets?" Sasuke stopped and gave him a smile that hardly anyone ever saw. Actually the only person to see it was probably Itachi. "I'm sure you have a secret about your past. I mean you wouldn't be here if there wasn't a secret you had, right?"

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke was so understanding but if he ever knew about his past… _I doubt that he would ever understand that._ "Yeah. You're right." Naruto flashed him a big smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. We're here." Sasuke walked a few more steps until he came to a metal shack. (1) "Hey Naruto. This conversation never happened." Sasuke commanded.

"Understood, Captain!" He stood with his shoulders back and entered the kitchen.

Sasuke let out another long sigh. _What am I going to do?_ He walked into the Kitchen and took a seat next to Sai. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

Naruto walked in and took a place in line. He grabbed a tray, hoping that ramen would be served today.

He got in line and saw a cute blonde-haired girl happily serving the maggots. "Here is your mystery meat!" She said cheerfully.

Naruto had to hold back his disgusted facial expression. He didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings. "Thank you." He took a glance at her name tag. "Thank you, Ms. Ino" He smiled at her. Naruto looked around and found Kiba waving his arms around at him. He went over and took a seat at the long table.

"Hey dude! Old White-eyes and I thought you died." Kiba said laughing as Neji gave him a light punch in the arm.

A shy girl sitting across from him gave a small giggle. She had the same eyes as Neji, but she found it funny that Neji was the one being made fun of for once. No one ever made fun of him because he always scared everyone. But Hinata, being as shy as she was, never spoke up for herself. People always made fun of her for her eyes. Kiba smiled because he made the girl laugh. "Hey Naruto! You have to meet everyone. Starting from the right, we have Raccoon-eyes also known as Gaara, that over there is Ten-Ten, and next to Ten-Ten is Sakura," Sakura was closing and opening her eyes and rubbing her arms weirdly. Both boys just shrugged it off. "Choji is across from her. In front of me is Hinata. Next to her is Lee. That's pretty much everyone I've met so far." Kiba laughed.

"Hello, everyone." Naruto flashed them a foxy grin before meeting dark eyes at the stage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

On stage was a long table where all the captains sat to keep watch over everyone. Sasuke smirked at Sai and then sat down.

"Oh! Is that who your brother was talking about? He's is pretty fine!" Sai said quietly to Sasuke. Sai put his hand on Sasuke thigh.

"Sai," Sasuke said, "don't."

"Oh come on it's been a while." Sai whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to. Now stop before I get up and move away from you." Sai removed his hand, disappointed that Sasuke had turned him down.

Itachi and Deidara entered the Kitchen. "Look at all the Faggots!" Deidara said to Itachi.

"You know you just insulted yourself." Itachi told Deidara.

Deidara giggled. Itachi just ignored him as he brought a silver box up to the table on stage. He placed it down and took off the top.

"Dinner is served." Itachi said as happily as an Uchiha could.

"YUMMY!" Deidara cheered. He was about to grab one of the sandwiches from Subway when his hand was slapped away by Itachi. Itachi just looked at him as Deidara slowly retreated to an empty chair. Ino came out and placed plates in front of everyone. When she came to Shikamaru she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He didn't mind the kiss, it just proved to everyone else that he got sex each night, while everyone else didn't. Well, except for Itachi who got sex every once and a while. As much as Itachi and Deidara tried to keep it a secret, Shikamaru still figured out they were gay. But then again Shikamaru was probably the only smart one in the group. After the sandwiches were passed out everyone began to chow down.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Kiba said as he poked his mystery meat with his fork.

"I didn't know they really would feed us shit. I mean I've heard that but I thought it was just lies."

Sakura's weirdness had gotten worse. She started scratching her self as if she had a rash or something.

Naruto noticed this. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She locked eyes with him and stared at him for a while before she launched herself across the table at him.

"Shit!" Was the last thing anyone heard from Naruto before he was violently thrown onto the ground and had a mouthful of Sakura.

"IT'S A LOVE FEST!" Lee shouted. He jumped onto the table and began to prance around. "YOUTH HAS BLOSSEMED!"

Naruto tried to get her off of him but she wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around her neck so there was no way of stopping her. Neji got up and attempted to get her off of Naruto before an angry Lee jumped into the struggle.

"You shouldn't stop youth from blossoming! It's bad luck!" Lee said angrily.

"Is that what happened to you?.!" Neji shouted as he tried to get past Lee. Lee pick up Neji and began to run around with him. "Put me down you sick fucker!" Neji yelled.

All the Captains got up and ran down to the commotion. Anko blowing her whistle the whole way down to the action. Itachi was ahead of everyone and had arrived there first. He found a desperate Sakura on top of a defenseless little blonde. "Code 5!" Itachi yelled to the group.

Sasuke thought about this and then remembered what it was. "Sexual assault?" _Shit! Naruto, hang in there!_ Sasuke started to run to the table. Itachi grabbed Sakura and with one pull yanked the skinny girl off of Naruto. Itachi quickly gave the girl to Anko, who dragged Sakura out of the kitchen. Sasuke quickly made his way over to Naruto's side, where he began helping the blonde boy up.

Shikamaru and Deidara were helping Neji get down from Lee. This resulted in Deidara taking a chair and hitting Lee on the head just to get him to stay still for a bit. Shikamaru quickly helped Neji to a trash can were he let out his mystery meat.

Deidara picked up Lee and brought him over to Itachi. "Bring him to _the room." _Deidara nodded and making sure no one else was looking, quickly walked out and gave Itachi a squeeze on the butt. Itachi just acted as if nothing had happened and walked over to the chair that Sasuke made Naruto sit in.

Itachi bent down now being at eye level with the sitting blonde. "What happened he asked?" He could pretty much guess but it was part of the rules to ask.

Naruto tried to make sense of the situation. "She started blinking a lot and rubbing her arms and then she started scratching. So I asked if she was okay, then she stared at me and attacked me."

"I see. It looks like we have another one of those girls on our hands again." Itachi thought out loud.

"What girls?" Naruto asked confused. Everyone was too caught up in their own conversations to notice the fire burning in Sasuke's eyes. He was pissed that a whore would do this to his little Naruto. Yes, it was only the first day but Sasuke already felt as if Naruto was his. I mean, he was holding a big secret of Naruto's and he had shown him that smile no one ever saw. So yes, to him it was his Naruto!

"Basically they have sex a lot and when they don't have it for a while they become desperate and get to which ever guy is closest, which happened to be you because you acknowledged her." Itachi didn't seem surprised or mad which confused Naruto even more. "Sasuke I think Naruto needs some rest. He's had a rough night and we all have an early day tomorrow. Will you please escort him back to the cabin?"

"Are you sure you can trust me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

Itachi smirk. "You know the consequences and I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

Sasuke started to walk beside Naruto when there wasn't any light left out side it was up to memory to get back to the cabin.

"Captain…Sasuke." Naruto asked shyly.

"I can't see anything and I don't want to lose you. Can I hold your hand?" Naruto asked still confused and in a daze from the commotion earlier.

"Sure." Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him back to the Cabin. When the little porch light had come into sight, Sasuke expected Naruto to pull away but he didn't. So Sasuke kept their hands laced together until they reached the door. They both pulled their hands away. "This holding hand thing never happened." He said, manly. When they had entered the Cabin Naruto went straight to his bed. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"I don't get it? Why did she throw herself on top of me? I don't get what Itachi meant." the blonde said dumbly

"Sasuke. Can I please see you a minute." Anko asked from the door way.

"Yes." Sasuke made his way to the porch.

"I brought her back to the room and gave her some sleeping pills. But before that she started yelling 'I need to! I haven't in so long!' It seems as if she was a whore. She must have sold herself for sex. Itachi said she came to boot camp right out of rehab. She's been deprived of sex so long and not being around people that it's gotten to her. Since Naruto is in your group you should stay with him but after everyone is in bed we are having a meeting. Itachi said you shouldn't attend and should stay back. We have a feeling that this group of maggots isn't like the last ones. Their problems are deeper."

"I see. When you come to a conclusion tonight, fill me in. I don't like being left out of the loop." Anko nodded before going off. Sasuke was about to go in when Deidara grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey! Guess what!?" He asked cheerfully.

"Deidara I don't have time." Sasuke told the blonde man. He wanted to get back to Naruto.

"Fine! I won't make you guess I will tell you! I got to hit Lee with a chair and when he started to wake up I got to give him one of those shot things that puts them out for hours!"

"You mean the shots Itachi should give you?"

Deidara gave him a look that said, What's wrong with me? "You're no fun! I'm going to go tell someone else!"

"You do that." Sasuke said with a please-go-away tone. Deidara decided it was time for him to go. So, he skipped off. Sasuke walked inside the cabin to find Naruto lying on his bed with his hands covering his ears. Sasuke walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned while shaking the blonde.

"I didn't want to hear your conversation." Naruto said.

"Oh. I see. I'm surprised. I thought you were nosey." Sasuke gave a little laugh.

"Well I heard something about the room and then I decided I didn't want to know." Naruto stated honestly. "But what is the room?" Naruto's nosey side reared it's ugly head.

"It's the place where we take misbehaving maggots. It's to isolate them as punishment or in Sakura and Lee's case to give them medication."

"Is Sakura sick?"

"In a way. Her past is catching up to her. This boot camp isn't only to punish you. We do care and want to help you so you can start your life over." Sasuke thought this was information that everyone should know. He was starting to get tired now.

"So she attacked me because of her past?" Naruto was more confused than ever.

"Pretty much," Sasuke yawned, "I think it's best we drop it, though. We all have an early day tomorrow."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke was now laying down, eyes closed.

"Never mind." Naruto was going to ask him about his sexuality because he didn't seem afraid to hold his hand but he decided to wait until a couple of weeks or so. Maybe he would find out without having to ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT!" Sai had always wanted to do this.

"What the Hell?" Sasuke sat up. Three boys came in, Neji and Kiba standing up straight and tall, marching to Sai's command. Sai smiled at Sasuke who was in bed. Man, did he miss seeing him like that.

"Don't worry. I have safely returned your patrol to you." Sai smiled before walking out of the cabin.

"Go to bed." Was all Sasuke commanded before turning off the light and closing his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be the first full day of camp and he was going to make sure that it would be hell for all of his little maggots.

**(1) The Kitchen! Ahahahah!**

**OH NO! SAKURA'S SECRET IS REVEILED!**

**Who's next!?**

**Kiba? **

**Maybe?**

**Tuesday is my last full day here. So I will try and get two chapters out. **

**While I'm at the beach I'm bringing my notebook so I can write a one-shot! XD **

**What's better than having sex on the beach! Right? Haha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Sorry. I have been on Vacation with my family and my best friend. Anyway I'm updating now so don't worry. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Benadryl either. ;D**

The Sun was rising in the distance. Itachi made his way to his office with a giddy Deidara right behind him.

"Please, let me do it!" Deidara pleaded.

"No."

"Why not? If..." Deidara was trying to think of something that would make Itachi let him do the morning wake-up call. "If you don't let me I won't have sex with you for a whole week!"

Itachi froze. _Hehehe I got him now_, Deidara mentally patted himself on the back. Itachi, not wanting to make any sudden assumptions, thought Deidara's proposition over. He couldn't really mean that could he? Deidara is one to lie. Deidara couldn't resist me a whole week he has a hard enough time during the day.

"You don't mean that." Itachi stated

"Oh, but I do."

"You can't resist this." Itachi said motioning up and down.

"I bet I could." With that, Deidara turned the corner. _Shit did he mean it?_ Itachi's head was spinning. _No he couldn't...oh, shit_.

"Deidara, wait! You can do the morning wake-up call!" Itachi turned the corner and ran straight into Deidara.

"I knew you would come back to me!" Deidara pulled Itachi into a hug.

"We better get to my office we can't be late with the wake-up call." Itachi pealed himself off Deidara and headed to his office.

Sasuke was standing out on the porch, fully dressed in his uniform. He was pondering what had gone on in the meeting last night. He would have gone to see Itachi last night and found out, but he was too tired and he had an early morning the next day. He wasn't one to sleep in till wake-up call. He always liked to wake up early so he could yell at the maggots and get them going fast. Then they could be the first to eat breakfast.

"Okay. Deidara you know what to say. Don't screw this up." Itachi said. He couldn't believe he out of all people had fallen for Deidara's little trick.

"Yes Sir!" Deidara chirped happily.

Deidara made it over to Itachi's desk where a PA system was sitting. He sat down and leaned forward, waiting for Itachi to give him the signal to speak into the microphone.

"It is now six o'clock." Itachi nodded and waited for Deidara to wake up the maggots.

Deidara pushed the button. "Good Morning Fa—I mean Maggots! It is now six AM. Get up and get a move on!" He released the button.

Itachi just shook his head and walked out the door.

Deidara ran after Itachi. "Oh Itachi! You're not mad that I tricked you! I will make up for it! I promise."

"You better." Itachi walked down to the kitchen, Deidara following him as usual. The blonde-haired man tried to think of a few ways to make it up to Itachi. Well, more like he was trying to decide which way would be best.

After the morning wake-up call, Sasuke entered the cabin with a click of his heels. "LET'S GO! GET A MOVE ON LADIES! Do you want breakfast or not?" Sasuke was yelling, but stopped short. How had Sasuke forgotten about this? The maggots had to get dressed in front of him in the morning. He was most definitely looking forward to each morning now. He watched Naruto as he put on his uniform. He had nice tan skin with a tattoo around his belly button. His muscles were also nice and toned. Oh, how he wanted to jump that blonde boy. Sasuke shook his head. "Are you girls ready yet?"

"YES, CAPTAIN, SIR!" All three boys shouted in unison, standing in a straight line. Sasuke turned around and marched out the door.

_Was Sasuke looking at me when I was getting dressed?_ Naruto fought down a blush that was threatening to appear on his cheeks. _I wonder what he was thinking? Oh, maybe he was only looking at me because of my tattoo and scars. _

They entered the lunchroom and the three boys made their way towards the lunch line, while Sasuke walked to the stage to join his brother and Deidara. Ino gave Neji, Kiba, and Naruto each a box of cheerios, a small carton of milk, a bottle of water and fruit. As the boys sat down at their table, Naruto commented on their breakfast, "I think this will be one of the only good meals we get during the day." It was the first day of camp and Naruto figured he should try and make the best of it.

"Tell me." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Tell you what?" Deidara asked dumbly.

"About the meeting last night." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh! That." Deidara snickered. He knew he was already annoying the youngest Uchiha.

"We came to a decision. We will start group therapy before dinner instead of running around the whole camp." Itachi said calmly.

"What? I thought we didn't give a crap about their past as long as we could change their future." Sasuke shot up in his seat. He didn't think it was anyone's right to know what happened in the maggot's past.

"Yes. You are right little brother but this is a different situation. I thought Anko informed you yesterday? We do take into consideration what is best is for the maggots. This seemed to suit the situation best." Itachi explained.

"Fine. Who has to attend the therapy?"

"Everyone!" Deidara answered.

"We all have to go to this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Itachi said as the rest of the groups began to come in. The Captains were taking their seats. Sai came up behind Sasuke and whispered into his ear. "Did you hear the news? I get to lead the group therapy."

"What? You? Itachi?" Sasuke was confused.

"It's true. He's the one that suggested it. Since he doesn't have a group and is a supervisor I thought he would be best for the job," Itachi confirmed Sai's news.

Sai smirked at Sasuke's reaction to his new job. Sai was known for his jokes and being unable to take anything serious.

Sasuke sat down as Ino put fruit and nutrition bars on the table. The Captains talked about the meeting last night and what had happened to the two kids. It turned out that Lee had been let go but Sakura would have to wait a few more days. She had been taken to the doctor and given some medicine to help her.

Sasuke finished his breakfast at around seven o'clock. He figured that he had given the boys enough time for their food to digest.

"Maggots." Sasuke said as he approached the lunch table. Everyone stood up in respect of the captain. "We must start our morning run." He smirked down at them all. The three boys formed a line and followed him out the door.

"We run a mile. If you don't keep up with my pace, I'll stop and make you do fifty push-ups." Sasuke said with a stern voice. He started at a slow pace and progressed into a sprint. He noticed Neji falling behind. "Naruto, Kiba. Run in place. Neji drop down and give me fifty push-ups." Neji looked at him. "Boy, don't give me that look. Get down, NOW!" Neji dropped down and started his fifty. "Come on, boy! If you had enough strength to sell your cousin then why can't you give me fifty shitty push-ups! You piece of junk!" Neji just looked at the ground. He didn't know how much more he could take before he broke. Captain Sasuke didn't understand. No one did! Now one would ever understand! Neji got to about thirty before Sasuke told him to stop and they continued running.

"Okay, Maggots. Stretch out those leg muscles because you will be in a lot more pain if you don't." They all began to stretch. "Okay. Now all of you stay in a straight line. What we are about to do a drill. Run in place and when I blow this pretty silver whistle around my neck you will fall to the ground and then get up and start running again."

"Um…Captain I don't understand."

"You're such a dumb blonde." Sasuke sighed and called for Kakashi, who was watching over the groups in this section.

Naruto had to stop himself before he could let out. "I am _so_ not dumb!" Kakashi showed them what to do before he walked lazily away and started to read his favorite orange book.

"Am I always going to have to show you a visual?" _Shit. That came out sexual. I hope no one took it that way._

Naruto had to fight down yet another blush. _I'm sure he didn't mean it that way._

They continued to do push-ups, crunches, drills and even rope climbing. Before they all knew it, it was lunch time!

"Good work, Maggots. You should hopefully all be in shape by next week. Then we can start the Challenge Course." They all marched to the lunch room. They did as they usually did. Split up into groups as they always did.

Ino gave the boys peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before handing some to the people that followed.

"Um...Ma'm?" Naruto asked. "There seems to be something growing on my bread.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about that. It helps strengthen the immune system." She gave him a smile and walked into the back.

_What the hell? How could MOLD help my immune system?_ Naruto sat down at his table before tearing apart his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and throwing the bread to the side.

Ino placed finger sandwiches in front of the Captains. Itachi always made her order food from the nearby fast-food restaurants.

After everyone had settled down, Itachi made his way to the microphone. "Attention, Maggots. Today we will be starting something new. Beginning at eight o'clock you will be starting therapy with our supervisor Sai. You will have therapy till dinner. After Dinner is when you will take your showers and so on. Thank you." Itachi made his way back to his seat.

"Therapy!" Naruto shouted. "Why Therapy?"

"Maybe because of what happened with Sakura and Lee." Neji said.

"You know you're really cute." Kiba said while he leaned over the table at Hinata before Neji jerked him back in his seat. Hinata blushed a bright shade of red.

"KIBA! Did you not here what the Head Captain--I mean Leader Itachi said!?"

"No? What?" Kiba asked.

"He said we are going to have to take therapy!" Naruto's voice was rising.

"What the Hell!? We don't need any therapy!"

"Both of you calm down. As I said earlier, after the incident with Sakura and Lee, the Captains decided that they should probably hold a therapy session, to make sure the rest of us aren't at a breaking point." Neji was a little afraid because he felt like he was one who was about to snap.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Logic!" Naruto said sarcastically. Neji just shook his head before eating the rest of his sandwich. Lee was sitting by himself. They thought it best not to talk to him.

Sasuke came and took the Maggots to another rough training session before they all had to leave for therapy.

"Captain Sasuke? Why are we doing this therapy thing?" Naruto asked. He hadn't talked to the hot raven all day.

"It's necessary." He stated.

"Well, maybe for some people, but what about the non-crazy ones?" Naruto pressed the conversation. He wanted a better answer than what Neji had told him earlier.

Sasuke stopped and turned around, face to face with Naruto. His breath was hot on Naruto's skin. "We wouldn't know if you were crazy or not, unless we did this therapy session." He turned around and kept on marching.

_What just happened? He was so close to me. _

"Come on." Kiba pushed him to get him moving.

Everyone gathered around in an open field, with a campfire in the middle.

"It's therapy time!" Sai clapped his hands and smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was sure to be interesting. _Hey where is Itachi?_ _He's the one who ordered this whole thing. Where is Deidara?_ _Oh._ Sasuke put the two together. _He's so selfish_.

"Hi." Said a lazy voice.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Sasuke said "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"I wouldn't do it. But then again it could turn out for the better."

"We are all here at the Boot Camp for the same reason." Sai began. "Am I right?" No one answered. _This is going to be harder than I thought_. "Okay. We all did something wrong in our life that got us here, right?"

"Yes, sir." The group replied.

"There is a deeper reasoning to all of your bad behavior. You may say that it is your life and that you have the power to do with it whatever you want, but you're wrong. You're all here because you were forced to do something, did it for money, or you may even have a sickness." He glanced at Sakura who was sitting with Anko. They thought she should be here for this. "Some, because you felt alone, and many other reasons."

"Sorry I'm late." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Deidara had to make up for his misbehaver." Itachi gave a small, itsy-bitsy chuckle.

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

Itachi gave another laugh. "He might be a little sore for a while. How is Sai doing?"

Sasuke had to shake the images from his head as to why Deidara would be so sore. "He's doing well. Way better than what I expected out of a trash talking little fuck like him."

"You always underestimate people, little brother."

"Lee." Sai called for him. Lee got up slowly before taking a seat in the chair Sai had set out. "Lee, are you lonely? Do you hurt? Did something happen in your past that made you act the way you do now?"

Lee looked up at Sai before tears started streaming down his face. Sai was happy he had chosen Lee first. He figured he would break easily. Sai bent down to Lee's eye level. "Tell me about it."

"My parents." Lee said through a sob.

"What about them?"

"They neglected me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They ignored me all the time. I was so alone."

"Then why do you act the way you do?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because! I don't want someone to stop love from happening! I never had it. So we should appreciate the little love we are given!" Lee began to rise from his chair, but Sai quickly grabbed his shoulders and forced him back into a sitting position.

"Why are you here Lee?"

"I'm here because…people say I'm too "friendly". My Parents think I'm some girly freak that needs some manly influence and that's why they put me here." Lee started crying again.

"Lee if you give people a chance to know you for you before over powering them with your "love", I'm sure you will find friends that really care about you." Sai sounded concerned. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was an act or not. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel like I have been born into a new youth!" Lee got up from his chair and punched a fist into the air!

Anko got up. "Lee, I take delight in your enthusiasm but would you take that young youthful energy and help me take Sakura back to the cabin." It was great that Lee had so much energy, but she wasn't feeling up to dealing with him. So, she thought it was in everyone's best interest to get him to bed and give him some Benadryl to calm him down.

After they had left, Sai turned to the group. "I think we all know, that in the end, our past will catch up to us. It's best to get it out into the open now, instead of bottling it up inside of yourself. What you did to get into this camp will all be revealed in the end, and by the end of the summer you will all be brand new people. I will also have some of the captains talk to you individually. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fuck this." Naruto said to Kiba. "This is so gay. They don't give a fuck about us. What if we would rather box up our past and forget about it rather than let everyone know?"

"You don't have to resolve your past during therapy with Sai. You can talk to any of the Captains about it. We are all here to help you." Sasuke informed the blonde.

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled "...Sir." He lowered his voice.

"One way or the other, it will be dragged out of you." Sasuke said before he motioned for his group to follow him to dinner.

**Sorry I decided not to let out Kiba's secret just yet. Hehe.**

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry you guys. I'm just as busy as a bee! But of course I found time to write my next chapter though:D**

**Hope you like!**

"One way or the other, it will be dragged out of you." Captain Sasuke's words echoed as Naruto sat down and ate the mysterious lump before him.

"Hey! As gross as this "food" looks it's not that bad." Kiba said with a big grin! Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, but even if it didn't taste good, we would have to eat it. We need to make sure we nurture our bodies. That way we will have enough endurance and strength throughout the day for all the hard work we do." Hinata said.

"Wow. You're really smart." Kiba was amazed. He liked a girl with brains. Hinata blushed a shade of red with the complement Kiba gave her.

"Hey, Naruto what do you think about this meat?" Kiba nudged him with his elbow. The blonde was being unusually quiet today.

"Oh…Um…Good."

"What's up with you? You've been really quiet over there."

"I'm just thinking about the therapy sessions. How all of our secrets are going to be revealed. I mean, we found out Sakura's and then Lee. Who's next? And, just maybe, I don't want people to know my past." Naruto was really concerned about this.

"You have no choice." Two ravens said in unison behind him.

Naruto jumped a little. "Why should it be anyone else's business but mine."

"At this camp, it's everyone's business." Sasuke said with a smug voice.

"And what better way to cleanse oneself of one's past than to share it with others in similar situations?" Sai added.

"But--"

"No buts! Now finish up your dinner and get a move on, maggot!" Sasuke said.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you at dinner, Sasuke." Sai said with a smirk on his face, thinking about his failed attempts to molest Sasuke at dinner.

"I wouldn't consider that talking." Sasuke said under his breath. Or so he thought.

The blonde's ears perked up at this. What was Sai doing to Sasuke? What is that supposed to mean? The blonde's ears were now listening closely as he ate the rest of the mysterious food that lay before him.

"Oh, but Itachi lets Deidara do it." Sai whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke grabbed Sai's wrist and pulled him away from the table afraid that their whispers might be heard. Little did they know that the little foxy blonde had already heard everything they had been talking about. That is one of the many things they used him for back in the Alley. He was the sly fox who would eavesdrop on many conversations. Of course, Sasuke ended up pulling Sai in front of the blonde's view. So, Naruto could read their lips.

"We aren't like Deidara and Itachi, if you haven't noticed." Sasuke snapped. Sasuke sighed he didn't want to be mean to Sai but he just didn't feel that way about him.

"I'm sorry. I know." Sai frowed he didn't know that getting turned down like this would hurt him so much.

"I'm sorry. I mean that." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"I knew it was coming. Don't worry, I know that you genuinely care about me. I also know that you've got your eye on that blonde." Sai said motioning his head towards the blonde.

Naruto blushed and looked down. _Sasuke's got his eye on me_. _That means_… He looked back up.

"That's none of you concern." Sasuke walked away, not wanting to deal with that problem anymore. Sai chuckled before he walked away too.

Naruto was jumping around in his head. _That must mean Sasuke is gay, right?_ _That's good to hear…and he even has his eye on me. Yeah!_ He punched a fist in the air, without caring if anyone saw.

"Let's go, Maggots! Kakashi will be waiting for you to take a shower," Sasuke led his groups to the bathroom. He smirked at the blonde. "Don't get lost this time." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke made his way to Itachi's house were he took a shower and got ready for a good nights rest. He was heading for a door when Itachi stopped him.

"Way to go. You weren't a bastard and let Sai down pretty easy, by your standards. Congratulations."

Sasuke huffed. He didn't want to talk about it. "Where is Deidara? I thought you two would be going at it like rabbits by now."

"I told him not tonight. It's always better when you make him wait a while. He becomes needier." Itachi gave a smirk as a mental image went thorough his head.

"Why do I even bother asking?" Sasuke shook his head and walked back to his cabin.

_**One week later**_

It was like any other morning as Sasuke said. Around lunch time, Sasuke announced that they would be starting the endurance courses.

"Okay, Maggots! Now we start the endurance course," He brought them to a big open area filled with mud pits, big wooden walls, monkey bars, tires, ropes, and bob wire. "This section is the first stage." He motioned to a set of tires which went up to a mud pit where a tall wooden wall stood. It had blocks sticking out of it that could be used to climb the structure. Then from the wall it went from monkey bars to a deep mud pit, and finally, a bright yellow flag.

"This looks easy." Naruto said while doing a hand motion, commonly known as the limp wrist.

"I assure you, it's not." Neji stated.

"I'm sure I can do it! What do you think, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

All Kiba could do was stare at it.

"Um…Earth to Kiba!" Naruto shouted in his ear

"AH! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Piece of cake!" Kiba finally managed to get out.

Sasuke smirked. "Well Kiba, if it's a Piece of cake lets see you do it first. Oh, also, by the end of this week you'd better be able to do this in five minutes."

Kiba had a hard time getting coordinated with the tires and then he struggled all the way up the wall.

"What do I do at the top?" Kiba asked exhausted.

"Jump. Make sure to land on your feet. It's not as tall as you think. I mean look at that one." He motioned to another wooden wall, twice as tall as the one they were climbing now.

He was hesitant but he jumped down, landing in the mud on his butt.

"Oww!" Kiba howled.

"GET UP! You don't have time to sound like a little girl. It's almost been ten minutes. And you call yourself man!" Sasuke snapped from the side of the course.

"Kiba got up but he didn't have the upper arm strength for the monkey bars.

"Get out!" Sasuke snapped again. "Neji, let's go!" I want to save the little blonde for last.

Neji attempted but failed at the wall. "Work on your upper body strength, pansy." Sasuke stated.

"Now Naruto, please enlighten us with your greatness!" He said sarcastically.

Naruto got past the wall and was on the monkey bars, when he started feeling weak.

"Come on, are you going to give up now? I'm sure that's what you do all the time, give up on everything. I mean you must have given up on the good life to end up here." Sasuke shouted at him from the side.

"You don't know anything about my life!" Naruto shouted back as he finished up the monkey bars and fell to his knees.

"Get up! And get through that mud pit! Show me you are something other than useless!"

Naruto go to his feet and trudged through the waste deep mud pit. He got to the end and pulled himself out before he collapsed on the ground.

Sasuke bent down next to Naruto. "You are the first person to finish this but you still have to prove to me that you are something else but useless." Sasuke smirked and got up. "Now, Maggots! You can't do this because you aren't strong enough yet and you aren't used to anything like this. But by the end of the summer you will be able to go thorough all six stages.

"All in one round?!"

"Yes. Now head over to the lunch room." Sasuke lead the way.

Kiba and Neji went over to Naruto and helped him up.

"Congratulations on finishing it on your first try!" Kiba patted him on the back.

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone do that." Neji added.

"Thanks guys," Naruto flashed them a big, bright smile before he walked slowly to the lunch room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke led them to the endurance course once again. Naruto got to sit out this time though, while Neji and Kiba worked on the course. Sasuke had Kakashi help out, also. He got him to help Kiba get the tires down while Sasuke took care of Neji on the wall. Naruto enjoyed watching the sexy raven interact with other people.

"Watch." Sasuke said. He climbed the wall with ease. "Always make sure you have your feet in a good position, you want to try and conserve some energy for the monkey bars. So, try and use your legs as much as possible.

Neji did as he was told. He was still not the best but he was getting better.

After working on each section, it was time for all of them to put each section together.

Kiba went first, he still fell on his butt when he jumped, but unlike last time, he got up again. With Sasuke's "encouragement" Kiba made it through the course. He was tired and ended up collapsing at the end, like Naruto. Although it took awhile for Kiba to finish the course, it was still a victory in itself.

Neji was next.

"Get a move on! You were here last year. You did this. What's changed? Yeah. You are still a low-life bastard that doesn't care about anyone but himself. You're poor cousin. You are useless!" Sasuke continued yelling at him.

Neji got halfway through the monkey bars before he let go and trudged though the mud and made his way to the next mud pit.

He finished the course.

"You're still a sick bastard." Sasuke said as he walked away from the exhausted Neji on the ground. It's time to go to therapy. Let's get a move on!"

Kiba and Naruto made their way to Neji and helped the boy up. They both helped Neji to therapy because he was so weak. They had all been training for awhile now, but this was a whole new level.

Neji wasn't talking this time, Sasuke's words were echoing in his head. "You're still a sick bastard." Were the words played over and over again through his head.

A couple of kids had come clean. They mainly talked about how they could all become decent people.

"Why is such a young lady like you in a place like this?" Sai asked Hinata. Many people had thought the same thing, but had never been brave enough to ask.

"IT WAS ME!" Neji shouted. All heads turned to stare at him.

"It was you, what?" Sai said calmly.

"It is my fault that she's here."

"What happened?" Sai slowly moved to Neji who was now on his knees.

"I wanted money!" Neji shouted again.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for. It seems I finally got to him." Sasuke said to himself.

A jittery Deidara was sitting next to him. "Please ITACHI!" He whispered loudly into his ear. "It's been a week and a half almost. It's been way to long!"

"How about this, you be a good boy and sit still and I will give you what you want. But work comes first and I need to know what's going on." Itachi said with a smile on his lips as he looked down on the cute blonde. It had been a long time but waiting always made the sex better. Well, according to Itachi, it did.

"Okay! Okay!" Deidara tried to sit as still as he could.

"What did you do for money?" Sai asked.

"More like what I made Hinata do!" Neji shouted trying to hold back a sob. Hinata just sat there feeling shocked that her cousin was crumbling. "I'm a sick bastard."

"What did you make Hinata do?" Sai questioned.

"I made her sell drugs, but that wasn't enough. I made here sell herself! Then she got caught and now we are both here, because of me. I usually say things can't change my past but I've had it. I don't want to be worthless. I don't want to hurt my cousin. I want to be a strong man that will be useful. I don't want to be a sick bastard." Neji was now talking through sobs. Hinata stood beside Neji.

"Neji," He looked at her. "I forgive you."

Neji was already acting way out of character but when he looked at Hinata, he couldn't help but give her a hug and whisper thank you in her ear.

_Maybe this place really can change you,_ Naruto though. _NO! Don't think that. Like the old Neji said before, nothing can change who I am._ Neji's little motto might not have worked for the boy himself, but Naruto was going to make sure it worked for him, personally.

"See. This is what we are all about, learning to not only to forgive others but to forgive ourselves. We can start over. This is like a second chance." As much as Naruto wanted to believe that, there was nothing in the world that could change what he had done and what he was probably going to do when he got back home. He could never forgive himself and he doubted the others would forgive him.

"Wow, Neji snapped. I hope I can finally get that kid straight. I failed once and I'll be damned if I fail again." Sasuke muttered, darkly.

**Yeah!**

**Neji's secret is out! **

**How will Neji do?**

**Is he for real about changing? **

**Whose secret is next?**

**Are Naruto and Sasuke going to get together? ;D**

**Maybe a secret meeting? **

**The world may never know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in about 139846298462 years! But you see my beta fish died and I was taking some time to morn over her death. I keep her fish bowl next to me all the time.

So anyway last night I had dream! She was in it and she said "Finish this god dame story!" and then I said "Okays!" The ending to this lovely story will be posted sometime next weekend! Around the 9th or so!


End file.
